


Turtlenecks

by SHSL_KomahinaFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Byakuya Togami is mentioned, Other, Touko and Peko friendship, peko rethinks her life, slightly nsfw mention, turtlenecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_KomahinaFan/pseuds/SHSL_KomahinaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Touko No</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtlenecks

“Peko-sama, I had no idea you were the Ultimate Comedian!”

Peko narrowed her eyes at Touko’s sarcastic statement. “It’s simply a short-sleeved t-shirt. The only skin it shows is your lower arm. It’s a nice shade of brown. I don’t see the problem.”

Touko glared. “I only wear turtlenecks! All day long, all night-no not night, Byakuya darling doesn’t like it when I wear clothes at night. He prefers-“ 

Peko sighed loudly. “Back to reality Touko-chan. No one cares about Togami-sama except for you.”

“D-don’t add the chan suffix! I’m not a little girl!”

“…You act like it…”

“DO NOT!”

“Why am I letting you change the subject?” Peko shook her head. “Why do you only like turtlenecks-“

“Correction.” Touko twirled her finger in the air. “My body belongs to the turtlenecks. I am one with them, and they are one with me."

Peko walked away in disgust.


End file.
